Ocean Waves & Hard Kisses
by j'adorelaboutique
Summary: Divya and Evan? Yeah neither of them are sure yet. This isn't your typical love story, because i'm not a typical writer, so check it out!


**Alright don't hate me. This is my first attempt at a Divya & Evan love story, I looove Royal Pains and yeah they should totally get together, I'm going to write a sequel so tell me what you think about this one and i'll try and improve!(:**

The darkness of the night filled Evan's room as he closed his energy efficient lights for the final time that day. He tossed his bright orange shirt and lactose shorts across the room and crawled under his soft blankets. Today had been an especially hard day for him. But he couldn't figure out why.

To anyone else it would've been considered perfect, but to him, something was off.

He recapped his day:

He met this girl, actually a woman. Her name was Jade, she was a former Playboy Playmate.

He spotted her at Ms. Newburg's party for her step-daughter, Blake. She was arguably one of the best looking girl he'd ever seen in his life. And when she called him over he looked around to see if she was calling anyone else. He couldn't believe his luck. Jade from Playboy?

He'd ogled her pictures for hours at a time. That soft porcelain skin, the way her black Versace gown hugged her perfectly shaped body. He was ecstatic. He made his way over there in such a rush he pushed right by Divya and barely noticed. And that was saying something, because for the past few days all he could think about was Divya. Oh Divya, her soft thick black hair that perfectly framed her delicate face. "Snap out of it Evan, this is your chance to forget about weird P.A.'s that don't think you're mildly attractive," Evan told himself.

Divya turned around completely and stared at Evan. Actually the back of Evan's head. Wait the back of Evan's head? "He never ignores me," thought Divya selfishly. "What's going on?" Just as she was going to say some snarky comment to Evan, she realized where he was heading.

Unexpectedly, she felt her face heat up. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Her? Jealous. Pfft, no. She was getting engaged to a very good man. "Yeah, very good, not amazingly in love with you," whispered the tiny voice in her head. She quickly hushed that voice and peaked at Evan through the corner of her eye.

Evan approached Jade with the same greeting he approached everyone with, "Hi, Evan R. Lawson CFO of HankMed." Her hazel eyes crinkled slightly as she giggled flirtatiously, but he wasn't paying attention to her face, he was paying attention to her… umm….well not her face.

"Ooh, Doctor how.. nice," she said while touching her necklace that dipped dangerously close to her dress' low neckline. "Actually I'm not a-" "Hey this place kind of sucks, wanna get out of here?" Jade interrupted. "Uhm yes, sure that would be awesome actually yeah we could go to the beach if you want," Evan said still not believing his luck.

"Sure let me get my purse," Jade said and off she went. Evan was still wowed by what just happened. He grabbed his brother, the renowned Hank from HankMed. "Oh my God, Bro you would not believe what just happened! Jade Henesy from Playboy wants to hook-up with ME!" Evan shouted in a hushed tone. "Umm, okay cool Evan, just be careful, hey I've got to go me and Jill have a coffee date," replied Hank. He rushed off but Evan didn't care, he was getting with Jade Henesy. THE Jade Henesy from Playboy.

In all his excitement he didn't notice the strikingly beautiful figure standing beside him.

"That's a nice pair of legs you picked up over there, you two would make the best couple," said Divya bittersweetly. "Woah, Divya! Where did you come from?" Evan exclaimed. "I was just over here getting a drink," Divya pointed to the bar behind Evan. "Oh yeah, because you totally weren't over here to spy on me and Jade because you are totally not jealous. Right? Am I right Divs?" Evan said teasingly. "Evan please. I would never be jealous of a girl with that much plastic surgery, and especially over you!" recanted Divya. "Whatever, I know you love me," said Evan almost hopefully. Divya just rolled her eyes.

Jade finally wobbled over on her Prada stilettos with her purse and a bottle of wine in her tiny hands. She nearly fell into Evan's lap whilst trying to stop walking. "That's classy," thought Divya. Evan helped Jade up to her feet and started helping her to his car. "Bye Divs, oh and if you feel the need to join us, don't hesitate at all," Evan said mischievously. Divya looked disgusted, but on the inside she felt.. What was it called? No it couldn't be jealousy.. She drowned her thoughts and feelings into a few glasses of Patron and took a seat next to another random drunk party guest, which then proceeded to hit on her. Oh what a day.

As Divya was left alone with a party full of uptight Hampton upperclassmen, Evan was on the beach making out with the oh-so-hot Jade Henesy. But the thoughts of Divya kept rolling into his mind. Jade was too drunk by that time to notice he was distracted. Jade's dyed black hair threaded between Evan's fingers. But he felt Divya's beautiful natural black hair. Jades hazel eyes were glazed over and empty, but in their place he was Divya's soft, warm brown ones. He forgot he was kissing Jade and pretended he was kissing Divya. But it just wasn't the same. It wasn't right. It wasn't Divya. He broke away from Jade's hold and untangled her legs that were around him.

He couldn't do this, it wasn't her. It wasn't who he loved. He needed Divya.

He jumped into his car and raced back to Ms. Newburg's. Divya had to be there, he had to tell her how he felt about her. It was now or never.

Divya was engaged in a riveting tale about how Mr. Mueller escaped from Vietnam ages ago when she finally told his she had to go home or her ermm… boyfriend would get upset. As she grapped her custom-made Gucci purse and headed towards the exit, a thought of Evan crossed her mind. Evan and Jade. Aw how cute. Not. So disgusting. She tortured herself by imagining them kissing. The image wouldn't go away, though. It stayed imprinted in her mind like a ghost haunting it's killer. She tried to shake it off but to no avail. She was almost in her car when she heard someone calling her name. Wait, no. It wasn't someone, it was Evan. Her Evan! No that wasn't her Evan. She was getting engaged to Raj! Not Evan! She turned around trying to keep it cool but a smile leaked out.

'Hey Divs I have something important I need to tell you," said Evan in an urgent tone. Divya walked over to Evan with the coolest demeanor she could manage. "Yes Evan?" She said calmly. Evan knew Ms. Newburg's party wasn't the right place to tell her how he felt about her, so he took her to the patio where there was less noise and chatter. "Divya see I have this thing inside me, and I keep trying to get rid of it but it just keeps coming back bigger and harder to get rid of than before," Evan stated vaguely. "Well you should get Hank to look at that then, it could be serious," Divya said matter-of-factly. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I mean well let me show you," said Evan before abruptly kissing Divya full on the mouth.

First his kiss was hard, because he was afraid that she would pull away just as quick. But the thought never crossed her mind as she pulled in closer with just as much force as Evan, possibly even more. Her tongue slid into his mouth while his hand slid under her short blue dress. He melted into her; she fell into sync with him. The ocean waves and their sharp intakes of breath, the soundtrack to the best night of their lives. Divya started to unbutton his shirt in an effort to be closer to him to feel his warm skin on hers but just as she did, she remembered that this was Evan. This wasn't Raj. This wasn't the Raj she was engaged to marry in less than two months.

Divya pulled back, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Evans soft lips calling to her. But she closed her eyes, and shakily said, 'I'm sorry Evan, I can't, I'm engaged." And just like that, she left.

And just like that, Evan's heart broke into a million pieces.


End file.
